Every God's Nightmare
by Hiyori-Iki
Summary: Yato, Yukine and Hiyori didn't realize that Nora has plans of seeking revenge... (Plot line takes place after season 1. Mostly about Yatori.)
1. Chapter 1

Yato slung the Sekki over his shoulder. While anyone else would've thought that slaying a giant Phantom is exhausting and terrifying, Yato felt accomplished and exhilarated.

Hiyori observed them from the top of a building a few feet away.

Just a few minutes ago, she noticed the brightly-colored Phantom passing in the sky and knew that if she followed it, she'd surely find her good friends on the other side. On her way, her body split, and her Cord appeared. Then she figured she could just leap the rest of the way. When Hiyori finally arrived, Yato was there, slashing the Far Shore creature with the Sekki.

If I ever become a Phantom like that, would Yato have to slay me? Hiyori shook the thought out of her head.

Releasing the Sekki from his sweaty grip, Yato allowed his Regalia to change back into his human form. After seeing the flash of light cast from Yukine, Hiyori assumed that the battle was finally over and she could talk to them.

"Yato!" Hiyori's joyful voice echoed from the rooftop.

Yato instinctively looked up at the dark sky. Yukine followed his gaze, curiosity spread across his face.

"Hiyori?" Yato called to nothing, but it was more as if he was talking to himself.

The girl realized they couldn't see her from the great height. She decided to jump. Luckily - and amazingly - she landed safely.

Yato backed away as Hiyori landed in front of him.

"Yato!" she said again. She observed the look on her friend's face. Along with surprise, he seemed glad to see the girl he secretly loved.

Then again, did he really love her? Was it really a secret? Did Hiyori feel the same way about him? Could someone as mysterious and emotionally closed-off as Yato love a regular teenage girl?

"Hiyori!" Yukine spoke up before Yato had the chance. His face was flushed with a reluctant smile.

"Konbanwa, Yukine," Hiyori smiled back, nodding her head. She wagged her Cord like a cat's tail. She couldn't purr, but you could tell she was delighted.

It was the simplest yet best friendship. A friend triangle, maybe.

"What are you doing here?" Yato's face beamed.

Hiyori tilted her head to the side with her eyes closed. Her smile grew while her cheeks glew. "Just figured you'd be here," she answered sweetly.

Yato stared up at the full moon. "It's pretty late - how long have you been here?"

The angelic girl looked surprised, but answered, "not long. Why?"

Yato, not pulling his face away from the night sky, ignored the question. He asked, "What were you even doing out so late?"

The way he said it made Hiyori feel unwelcome.

Her cute smile disappeared. "I was helping my parents by going out to buy some ingredients for dinner tonight." She sounded disappointed. "Is this a bad time?"

"It's just - you shouldn't be out on a Stormy night. They'll easily spot you like this." Yato's eyes fell upon the girl's Cord.

If any Phantoms caught Hiyori - and cut her tail - she'd be dead in a minute.

Hiyori felt a pit in her stomach. She knew it wasn't safe, but it wasn't like she could control when and where she lost her body. She became visibly disappointed.

Yukine, feeling pity for his friend, jumped in to save her. "I'm glad to see you, Hiyori!"

His orange eyes twinkled, desperate to cheer up the girl. The girl grinned in response as if to say, "arigato." Hiyori felt better, but she still felt as if she intruded on something.

"If there's anything we can do, just ask." Yukine practically begged, hoping she would have a request. Luckily, she did.

"Actually..." Hiyori put a finger on her chin to think. Her eyes seemed like they were seeing into her mind as she thought.

"Eh?" Yato jerked his head toward Hiyori, surprised.

"If you don't mind, I might need a little help."

. . . . .

"I'm around here," Hiyori said to Yato and Yukine as they searched the ground.

They were close to the convenient store where the brunette said she was buying some groceries.

"Soko!" Hiyori recognized the area where her body collapsed on the side of the road.

The three rushed to her body's side and stared at her for a minute. Especially Yato.

He stared at her, his heart secretly throbbing for her adorable face while she snoozed. While some people focused on sleeping, teenage girls, a thirteen - year-old boy had his eyes fixed on a lemonade in a nearby vending machine.

The fact that Hiyori smiled when she slept made Yato blush. Every second, he fought the urge to touch her pale face.

Every god or goddess had their own lives, but then, there's the god of calamity falling more and more in love with a normal fifteen-year-old girl.

The blonde boy got up and walked off, neither of them noticing a thing.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't stare at me while I sleep," Hiyori snapped at Yato, her cheeks colored with embarrassment.

"Oy, damare! I'm not doing anything!" Yato quickly got up to his feet and shot an accusing arm at her.

He always had a tendency at saying such things, but everyone knew he was just embarrassed. Too embarrassed to admit it.

"Well I'm not blind!" Hiyori shot back, her hands placed on her hips.

"Yato!" Yukine called over his shoulder, casually interrupting the argument.

Both the angry friends jumped a bit when they realized that they had forgotten about their younger friend. Their faces went from mad to clueless.

"Can I get a lemonade?" Yukine asked with his face glued to the cans of refreshments in the machine inches away.

His hands rested in the pocket of his blue sweatshirt. He looked so chill and cute - like a normal teenage boy at last.

The glow of the vending machine messed with the color of his eyes, creating more of a pink rather than deep orange. The orange of the fruit of the hawthorn plants.

"Hai," Yato answered, tossing a few yen in the direction of his Regalia. "But if that thing eats my money, I'm not diggin' in my pockets for more."

Yukine narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "How selfless of you," he commented in sarcasm.

He turned his attention to the coin slot, imagining the relieving taste of something cold to drink.

Yato turned back to Hiyori and said, "What are you waiting for?"

Hiyori turned to him, forgetting for a second why they were there. "Eh?"

"Your body," Yato said. He stared down at her body again.

"Oh." Hiyori felt stupid.

In the background, Yukine swore to himself, and started pounding and kicking the vending machine. "Dammit! Come on!"

"I told you not to stare at me!" Hiyori cried, her face red.

Yato, rather than shouting something back, avoided eye contact. Instead of her body, he turned his attention to the street next to him. A faint color met his pale cheeks.

"Just get back in your body." Yato sighed.

"You're moodier than usual." Hiyori almost sounded concerned. "You okay?"

"It's not even eight o'clock, 'n it's already been a long night. I'm just exhausted," Yato sighed, a hand behind his head. "G-gomen."

Hiyori giggled to herself for a split second as if she silently forgave him. She seemed too cute.

Yato smiled slightly at his love.

Hiyori took a moment, exhaled, and relaxed. Her eyes fluttered shut in a gentle manner. With a sudden jerk, a bell-like sound rang out and echoed from Hiyori. A pink ring illuminated from her until it disappeared into thin air.

Yato watched as Hiyori's half-Phantom form collapsed back into her original human body. The god quickly looked away with pink cheeks.

Yukine came over, casually slurping his refreshing lemonade. Japanese lettering was smacked on every side of the pink can.

"Go rest now, Yukine."

Yukine flinched at Yato's words.

"Eh!?" He asked, surprised.

"I'll bring Hiyori home," Yato explained. "Good job today."

The boy almost smiled. Yukine's eyes twinkled with delight, orange mixing with the yellow.

Yato barely ever complimented him. So it meant a lot to the Regalia when he gets a good review.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Yukine asked, worried for his master's sake.

"I'll be fine," Yato tried to reassure him.

"The question is..." he turned his head around, the street lights creating a deeper contrast with the shady areas of the god's creepy expression "will you...?" The god's face hid behind his dark hair, and he relaxed his hands in his jersey pockets.

Yato may be a god of calamity, but he had no intentions of doing anything to his friend, really.

The god still had a regretful, horrific past - that's never gonna change - so it shows in his personality as an effect.

Yato laughed it off. That didn't make Yukine feel any better.

He continued to feel tense. He felt as if he were watching a man lose his mind.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Ano," Yukine thought for a minute "h-hai. Oyasumi'nasai..."

As Yukine walked away with his lemonade, the god proceeded to pick up the grocery bags left on the side of the road, and carried Hiyori carefully in his arms. Despite his thin appearance, Yato was impressively powerful. Then again, don't you have to be when you're a god of destruction?

Hiyori slept easy in his grasp.

. . . . .

About halfway to her house, Hiyori started waking up in Yato's arms.

She knew where she was, and what was going on. Instead of resisting, or immediately assuming something perverted, Hiyori relaxed and enjoyed the smell of the sweaty god. Despite the sweat, it was "her favorite scent."

Yato felt her slowly tense up as she awoke and adjusted the girl by holding her closer and tighter.

"Ya...to..." Hiyori whispered in her happy daze.

Yato slowed his pace after he heard his name. He felt his heart jerk at her angelic voice, and laughed quietly to himself. A smirk spread across his face.

"Hiyori..." His mature voice rumbled even when he whispered it to himself. A cute grin spread across his face.

You could tell he was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

There he was. Walking around at night. Alone. In public. Yet, he was fine and safe.

How? Why?

Because no one can see him; he's long dead. Nothing can kill him; he was already killed.

He's terrified of the dark. Even if he and Yato defeated many Phantoms that night, it didn't mean there wasn't a chance that one could show up. As long as the monsters aren't too large, Yukine could still use his Borderlines.

Although, without Lord Rabo and Nora, there wasn't anything to worry about anymore. Except maybe getting lost.

Not that Yukine was lost. He knew exactly where Lord Tenjin's shrine was, but, to be honest, he felt pretty guilty sleeping there every night. The place was already taken, but not by them.

Yukine looked down at his worn out sneakers and watched himself walk until his vision was blurred and darkened by his deep thoughts. He replayed the memories of everything that happened in his life - well, the one he could remember - and thought of pretty much everything he wanted.

The boy didn't know what exactly he really wanted. Of course, he desperately begged for a life and friends, but he accepted the fact that those were out of his reach. He also realized that all he needed was right next to him.

Although, for one thing, a shrine would be great. More clothes was another thing, considering Yato never changed his ridiculous jersey.

Yukine stared at his lemonade, still cold and delicious. Taking a long sip, Yukine added "a never-ending supply of soda" to his mental wishlist.

Before the blonde knew it, thunder roared above him. The sky darkened when the storm clouds gathered around the bright moon. Now he had to start running.

The fear suddenly hit him. Nobody was there to keep him company. The dark couldn't be ignored now.

Sweat dripped from his forehead. His arms and legs shook, causing him to drop his drink. The rest of the lemonade spilled everywhere, forming a sticky puddle under the boy's sneakers.

Another roar of thunder echoed in the distance. Yukine - being his first instinct - started sprinting. He didn't know where he was going, but it needed a roof and lights. If only Yato were there.

"Are you serious?!" Yukine cried, not paying attention to what was ahead. His eyes tightly closed, he tried to imagine himself somewhere else, but he couldn't forget the reality he was trapped in.

Without being able to see, Yukine slammed into something. Something squishy like flesh, and broad like a wrestler. He stumbled back a bit. When he recovered and opened his eyes, a familiar man stared down at him with shaded eyes. Both of them had an expression showing confusion.

When the man recognized the boy, he seemed less angry, and more surprised.

Yukine was out of breath, but he was definitely relieved to see Daikoku, Kofuku's Regalia.

"Nē, kodomo," * "Hey, kid," his deep voice oddly comforted the boy.

Maybe he was glad to see someone he knew.

"You lost?"

"Īe," * "No," Yukine simply answered. "I just-"

Before he could finish, a pink-haired girl poked her head out from behind the tall, tough man. She joyfully gasped and jumped in front of the Regalia to greet her friend.

"Little Yukki!" Kofuku stuck her face in his. Her cheeks were as pink as the rest of her.

"What are you guys doing?" Yukine asked.

It was quite unusual to see them out and about. Especially Kofuku, since Daikoku always nagged her to keep inside her shrine because of her treacherous aura.

"It's a Stormy night, don't you know? We had to get rid of a few Phantoms." The man answered, assuming he and Yato were doing the same thing.

Yukine thought of the time Bishamon attacked him and Yato. He remembered when Hiyori brought Kofuku to save them. Kofuku could only open a Vent with her Shinki. If Daikoku was "getting rid of a few Phantoms," all he'd be able to do was open Vents. Wouldn't that make the Storm worse?

"Oy, Yukki?" Kofuku called, her face similar to that smiling sun in children's coloring books. "You're all alone. Where's Yatty?"

"Ā," *"Oh," Yukine turned around as if to confirm the fact that he was unaccompanied. "He took Hiyori home."

"How brave of you to walk around alone!" The girl cried, her eyes replaced with hearts. She shook her body back and forth.

"Kofuku," Daikoku interrupted "gomen'nasai, but we need to get going."

The girl smiled in response and said, "see ya!" She turned away from Daikoku.

"Say," Yukine called, speaking up so he'd be sure to get their attention "can I... stay with you guys tonight?"

The man turned halfway around and raised an eyebrow. "Dōshite? Something wrong?" *"What? Something wrong?"

The lonely boy looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. "Well-"

Thunder crashed above them. The boy flinched, and continued to stare at the street. He blushed.

Kofuku bought Yukine into a tight hug and shook him around as she laughed. "Awww, kawaii! Little Yukki's afraid!" The girl cried.

Yato's Regalia was violently swung back and forth while he begged Kofuku to stop.

"Kofuku?" Her Regalia interrupted again, losing patience at how his master got so easily distracted.

She heard him, and gave up with her teasing Yukine. The blonde boy was returned to the ground on his feet. "Hai?"

Daikoku continued. He kept a straight face. "If we don't hurry, we'll run into more Phantoms."

"Well then, let's go," the pink goddess lit up like a Christmas tree. She was thrilled to have a friend as a guest at her shrine, especially since she never got many visitors. Kofuku quickly grabbed the young boy by his wrist and dragged him along.

"C'mon! We can make something to eat for Yatty when he comes back!" She cheered as they finally walked off.

While the three were leaving, a girl far in the distance with an evil smirk spied on them. She appeared to be alone this time. As she observed the group of friends, the girl spoke to herself.

"Still with that girl, Yato, huh? Now, where is he...?"

. . . . .

Yato was getting closer to Hiyori's house. He was exhausted, but continued to keep up the pace.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. He suddenly grew anxious.

As Yato passed a closed shop, he felt someone watching him. He came to a halt, and looked over his shoulder, but noticed no one. He immediately knew something was out of place.

When the god turned around and glared, the young girl stepped back into the shadows. Her geta sandals clunked, and Yato heard it. He quickly turned his attention to behind the empty building.

Somebody was definitely there with him. The god glared with suspicion.

Whoever was following him didn't have the guts to show, or introduce themselves. Whoever it was, was clearly up to nothing good.

Before he could take a step forward in that direction, Hiyori made a tiny, disturbed noise and shuddered in his arms as if she were having a nightmare.

Yato froze. His blue eyes quickly dashed downward at the sleeping girl he was carrying. Hiyori was still asleep, but she looked distressed, as if she could sense trouble ahead. When the god noticed, he seemed concerned too. Only, he was concerned for her sake.

What creeped her out? Whatever it was, it was a sign to leave. It gave him a good excuse to get going.

So, resuming his original path, Yato took one last glimpse around the corner before turning his back without a word. He pulled his love closer so that her head rested against his warm chest. The tiny rocks on the road crushed under his boots.

The girl that watched him - whether she used an ability to jump or teleport - mysteriously appeared on top of the building. She spied on the two of them as they disappeared around the corner.

She was Nora. And Nora was furious. Because of them, she now had one less master - and what's a Regalia without a master? Nora no longer wielded Rabo's symbol.

"Lord Rabo was the least of your problems, Yato." Her words hung in the air, but no one was meant to hear them. She spoke aloud to nothing but the wind. "I'm still here, but you don't seem to care? If Father were here, you'd be afraid."

The wind picked up, blowing the leaves, but not seeming to affect the young girl's short hair. A chilled, fall breeze came.

"Destroy one, destroy the other..." Nora's evil eyes slowly turned to Yato to someone else. Someone not too far.

"You thought you got lucky with that, too, huh?" She laughed devilishly. "I'm no ordinary Regalia. You should know that by now, and if you still don't, then I shall show you."

After that, Nora disappeared, leaving behind the name of one person.

Just as Yato was about to turn the corner, the evil girl's soft voice echoed the name in the wind.

"Hiyori...Iki..."

Fear suddenly struck him. Yato whipped around on his heel. His mouth fell open at the girl's name. Although, he felt once again terrified for Hiyori's sake. It wasn't hard to figure out that someone was after her.

He stared back at the brunette's face. So gorgeous and sweet - she could be a goddess herself.

What kind of a sick, twisted person would want to hurt her?


	3. Chapter 3

Hiyori woke up a few minutes later. She opened her pink eyes and immediately saw Yato, who was unaware of her being awake.

The girl spoke in a calm, quiet voice. "Yato."

Yato looked down at Hiyori, and realized she wasn't sleeping anymore. He lifted her right-side up and let her slip out of his arms. As she stood by herself, the girl rubbed her tired eyes.

"Will you be okay walking the rest of the way back?" Yato asked, feeling strange deja vu.

Maybe he should've been a bit more worried for his Regalia.

Why was he being so cautious around Hiyori when he'd been the complete opposite with his own Sacred Treasure?

"H-hai..." Hiyori answered, still half asleep.

"Well," Yato began, resting the bags of food by her feet for her to take "in that case, I guess..."

He then began stretching his skinny arms, feeling sheepish for not being able to figure out a pleasant goodbye. His cheeks grew a light pink.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hiyori."

Hiyori froze, this time, fully awake. It was so sweet to hear the god of calamity bidding a farewell. Especially to her, personally. The person she loves saying goodbye sounded promising. As if the next day would be even better.

"O-oyasumi, Yato..." Hiyori finally said back, tilting her head to the side as her dark hair fell in the same direction. Her gorgeous eyes were closed, never showing her teeth when she grinned.

For a minute, the two stood there, smirking at each other. Then, they both realized that they were staring, and quickly returned to what they were doing.

"Oyasumi, Hiyori," Yato continued stretching while Hiyori grabbed her bags. She giggled and bowed her head.

They both turned their backs and went their own way.

Although, the two didn't know that it would be a long while before they both saw each other again.

If only either of them knew...

what would happen next.

 **. . . . .**

Suspecting her parents were asleep, Hiyori quietly snuck in. After putting the groceries on the table, she went upstairs to her room.

Yet, as she fell into bed, something nagged at her. Something that terrified her. She wished she didn't realize it, and could just shut her eyes.

While she was asleep in Yato's arms, she strangely remembered someone calling her name. A voice that sounded oddly familiar.

 _"Hiyori...Iki..."_

It played on over and over in her head, the tone sounding more evil each time. If only there was a way to just shake it out of her head.

Hiyori got the chills. Realizing who it was, she quickly sat up. Her pink eyes shook with fear as she stared at her feet.

She knew the person all too well, but she wished she didn't. It was - without a doubt - Nora.

Was Yato talking to her? Why would he do that? Not only does he really hate her, but he'd be taking a risk just by being near her.

Why can't he just release her like he did with Mayu? Is that even possible?

The rain pounded against the windows, reminding the girl that she hadn't closed the curtains. With shaky legs, Hiyori drew the curtains back. She didn't want to see the Storms forming in the distance. She especially didn't want to feel stalked, especially if the person stalking her was Nora.

Hiyori took off her long coat and tossed it over her desk chair nearby. She kicked off her shoes next to the door and pulled off her pink scarf. Tonight, she was not worried about putting her clothes in the closet downstairs.

Before she could even put the scarf down, something stopped her.

The object in her hands reeked the smell of a sweaty god. As the girl held it closer to her face, the scent grew so intense that she could've sworn she thought Yato was there with her for a second.

Hiyori held the scarf to her nose so that the scent could consume every part of her. As she relaxed, Hiyori closed her eyes, and climbed into bed again.

With a hint of the one she loved by her side, she could finally sleep, because now, she was safe and warm inside. Nothing could ruin that sweet moment.

Sweat and dirt didn't smell great, but Hiyori knew whom this aroma belonged to. Because it was Yato's in specific, she didn't mind it at all.

He may be a god of calamity, but Hiyori never trusted anyone more in her own life - other than her own mother. Plus, he's proven himself worthy multiple times; with not choosing Nora, not reuniting with Lord Rabo, and not giving up on someone.

Hiyori finally fell asleep, not realizing that she was still in her school uniform. The lamp nearby lit the dim room. The only sound was the rain gently colliding against the roof.

 **. . . . .**

Avoiding the harsh weather and long walk, Yato teleported to the entrance of Kofuku's shrine. With him, a high-pitched ding and flash of light followed shortly after.

Yato simply walked in. He didn't have the chance to say hello before Daikoku got in his way. His face went dark, and his eyes glowed purple. He towered over the jersey-wearing god with his demonic resemblance.

"Yatogami," the middle-aged man's voice rumbled in a warning tone "how dare you wander over here and just let yourself in."

Yato cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, so, it's fine if my own Regalia is here, but I can't set foot around the area!?"

Yukine, recognizing the sound of his master's irritated voice, turned around. He didn't say anything. Curious of the turn of events, he watched.

"Besides, Kofuku is my friend."

Kofuku jumped in, smiling n' all. "Oh, it's fine! Me and Yukki were just making some dinner for Yatty, remember?"

Daikoku sighed. As he gave up, he sank back down to his seat.

"Say," Yato said, noticing the clock read 11:04 PM "isn't it kinda late for dinner?"

Kofuku's Regalia nearly twisted his neck around. He leaped to his feet once again, a scowl spread on his face.

"Dammit, you ungrateful hag!" He shouted. "At least appreciate the fact that they did something for you. Learn some freaking manners!"

As Yato and Daikoku argued, Kofuku forgot she was cooking. In the background, the pan on the oven started boiling over. The only one who noticed was Yukine, the closest person to the scene.

"Oy! Kofuku!" Yukine freaked out, not knowing what to do.

Kofuku finally turned around. She gasped and ran over.

"Don't just stand there, Yukki! It'll burn!"

The goddess of poverty pushed the boy to the side and quickly stirred the food cooking in the pot.

So far, everything in their lives were pretty much like everyday. No one acted odd, and nothing was out of place. However,...things change.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiyori woke up to the sound of her mother calling her. As it grew clearer, Hiyori slowly opened her eyes.

Watching those pink things unfold was like watching a sunrise on a flowery mountain. Nothing but beauty and joy.

"Hiyori," her mom called once more. She was kneeling next to her daughter's bed, probably been there for a while.

"Hai…?" The young girl yawned.

"Hiyori," her mother said again, this time sounding worried "It's almost ten. You've never slept this late!"

Hiyori checked her phone on the nightstand. It was 9:47 AM. She usually got up about an hour earlier.

"Gomen, I guess I must've been really tired," the girl apologized, embarrassed.

Her mom looked a little concerned at first, but she finally stood up and continued. "Well," she said "if you're going out with your friends-" AKA Yato and Yukine "remember to be back before dinner." Her mother drew the curtains, light filling the room.

"Actually," Hiyori squinted and shielded her face from the brightness with her arm, "I was thinking of sleeping there tonight."

The mother, unphased, agreed to it. "Well, in that case, be safe and have fun." With that, Hiyori got one last kiss before she was left alone in her room.

Her parents didn't care either way. It was just one less chair at the dinner table. It wasn't because they hated her. Their daughter always goes out with her friends and _always_ returns safely without causing trouble.

The only thing was; the brunette wasn't going of with her school friends. What was she supposed to say though?

" _Mom, Dad, I'm going out to meet a god of calamity and a dead boy that turns into a sword_."

Good thing no one but her can see and hear them.

After getting dressed, Hiyori finally hung up her coat and scarf, and stepped outside. She had on a cute outfit for the weekend. Her phone in hand, Hiyori checked all of her notifications while she walked.

As she scrolled past her other friends' names on her contacts list, the girl thought of Ami and Yama. She felt bad for hanging out with Yato and Yukine more than them. Was she neglecting her original best friends? No, that couldn't happen. She wouldn't be choosing one group of friends over the other.

She grew up with Ami and Yama, and loves them. She has been through a _lot_ of tough situations with Yato and Yukine, and loves them too. With both a human and half-Phantom form, she can spend time with both of the two. But put the four people in front of her, she couldn't choose just one pair of friends to walk away with.

Hiyori shoved that feeling out.

Although, a new emotion formed. The nagging. She tried to remember why she felt this way, but couldn't. Why? Just what was so horrible that she couldn't let go of? Or was it all a dream from last night?

Thinking and walking, the feeling wouldn't give up. It wanted her to remember.

Then… a drop of water.

Hiyori froze. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Nora. Right behind her was the young Regalia.

A small noise escaped Hiyori, fear coursing through her. She flinched and closed her eyes. Nobody would ever want to look in the face of danger.

The nagging became clear.

Should she run? Was it worth it? If she stayed, she'd regret it later. But she ran. Nora didn't chase her. She didn't need to.

The whole point was to make her run away.

Hiyori may have felt like she was running off, but she was just getting caught in a trap. Where her feet were taking her was an abandoned area of town, the perfect place to commit a crime. Hiyori, blind-sighted, kept running until she felt safe. Suddenly, she tripped and fell, only to turn around and find herself lying on the sidewalk.

"No!" She cried.

Hiyori knew she had no other choice but to get up off her knees and leave her body there. There was no time.

After leaping from building to building, Hiyori finally took shelter in an abandoned library. There were only a few boxes with books inside, and a few rickety chairs sitting around. While she caught her breathe, Hiyori reached her hand in her pocket to grab her phone. Panicked, she couldn't find it.

"Did I drop it?" The girl asked herself. How convenient that it just disappears when she needs it most. She felt all her pockets, but didn't seem to find it anywhere.

Hiyori got up from in the darkness of the back corner and steadily headed for the exit. The double doors were glass so she could easily see through them. If Nora was coming, she would know. From what she was able to see, no one was around. Hiyori, with only one step away, reached for the door knob.

"Restraint."

The feeling of chains reached out for the half-Phantom. The hopeless girl gasped. Her body froze on her. No matter how hard she tried, it was impossible to move a muscle. Her hand was stuck hovering over the door handle.

 _Oh please,_ Hiyori cried in her head. _Somebody help!_

"You're all alone this time."

Hiyori gasped. Nora was behind her again.

She let out an evil giggle. "And to think..." Her geta sandal clunked on the wooden floor.

"You were going to see Yato, weren't you?"

Another clunk.

"He doesn't even know you're here."

Another clunk.

"So..."

Clunk.

"...clueless..."

Clunk.

Nora was getting close. Hiyori could feel her nearing. She was so close to getting away.

 _The doors are right there!_

Nora giggled again. Only this time, she sounded closer. Dangerously close.

Hiyori's pink eyes flashed open. The Nora stared back at her. It took the girl a second to take in the scene

Suddenly freed of Nora's ability, she threw herself to the floor. She landed on her butt and held a defensive arm to her chest. Nora stepped toward her.

"Don't worry," she took another step forward "Yato will use me again soon." A smirk spread across her face.

"Yato would never do that," Hiyori said in a low voice, her eyes shaking.

Will she really lose Yato? No, he'd just kill her, too? Right?

"Not as long as he still has another Regalia."

Hiyori eyes flickered. "No! You wouldn't hurt Yukine!"

Nora took one more step. "It wouldn't matter anyway since he's already dead."

Hiyori couldn't believe it. She felt as if she was looking straight at the devil. Threatening her, killing Yukine and bringing Yato down with her for good?

Hiyori got up and backed away.

"As for you," Nora continued "it doesn't take much to get rid of a human."

Hiyori's pink eyes widened. The horror struck like lightning. She knew she would die the moment Nora appeared on the street.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. In fact, I'll just leave you here."

Hiyori didn't feel relieved. This wasn't over and she knew it. She clung to the wall, where she seemed to be cornered.

"All by yourself."

The half-Phantom's hands trembled, and she could hardly feel her legs.

Nora slowly raised a hand, two fingers together. Hiyori flinched.

"Borderline." Her arm moved, creating an invisible line, pointing at the ground.

Right before their eyes, an enormous blue barrier shot up from the floor. It separated them on different sides of the building. Nora was near the exit while Hiyori was surrounded by the dark walls with nothing _but_ a view of the exit. There was no way out for her.

The Regalia redirected her hand at Hiyori. She tapped the air. Out of nowhere, chains came out of the wall behind the girl. They grabbed her wrists while Hiyori screamed.

"No! Stop!"

"Am I being too harsh?" Nora narrowed her eyes.

She held her other arm up to her face, her kimono covering her nose and mouth in a creepy manner: her way of showing pleasure.

In other words, she was enjoying this.

A third chain stretched out of the wall and grabbed Hiyori. This one hurt. Hiyori screeched. Tears rolled down her pale face.

"How about now?" She giggled devilishly.

"Stop it!" Hiyori begged over and over. "I don't wanna die!"

Nora put her arms down, and stared directly into Hiyori's eyes.

"...Neither did I..."

When Nora disappeared, Hiyori felt relieved even though she was trapped and chained.

Nobody was around. No one would hear her. No one _could._ In her spirit form, only those from the Far Shore could hear her cries for help. No one could see the glowing Borderline, or the girl trapped inside.

Hiyori was there, alone and terrified. How long would she be there? Would she survive? Should she try to escape? Could she?

 **. . . . .**

Yukine sat on the steps outside of a store, waiting for Yato. His master was busy inside, trying to figure out what he should buy for lunch. Soon, he'd get in an argument with the cashier. And if he goes too far, they'd have to leave empty-handed.

Yukine yawned and tucked his head in his arms. He slept already, but killing multiple Phantoms in one night took a toll on him.

Yato finally stepped out of the convenient store.

"Did ya get kicked out for taking too long?" Yukine joked, sounding exhausted.

Yato chuckled. "It could've gone better. Do you know how much this stuff costs?" He held up the plastic bag containing the food.

"Living with a god of poverty, it only makes sense that you still don't have enough money." The Regalia sighed. He yawned again.

"Well," the god walked down the stone steps. "We better get going back to Kofuku before Hiyori-"

Yato froze. His eyes flickered, and he didn't hear Yukine calling him. A feeling of something dreadful arose in him. Not just something bad, something incredibly horrific. He forgot to breathe.

"Yato... Yato!"

"E-eh?" Yato finally turned around, letting some of the feeling pass.

"Daijoubu?" ***"Are you okay?"** Yukine looked worried.

Yato quickly changed his face to make it seem as if he wasn't anxious. "Dame, it's nothing." ***"No, it's nothing."**

After a second of silence, the blond boy gave in to the lie. He stared at his master until he finally sighed, dropping the topic. Yukine lead the way to Kofuku's shrine.


End file.
